cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SLAM n JAM
SLAM n JAM was the first ever CAW league to be presented in full episode format, including stories, announcers and an introduction video. Wade Needham's first SnJ show was on February 2, 2004, and the last recorded show for public was on December 15, 2006. = Before It Was SLAM n JAM = During the Summer of 2000, Wade Needham experimented with Macromedia Flash 4.0 and taking Cut Shots of his WCW action figures. When the cut shots were animated, it featured a choppy animated wrestling match. Sadly there is no archived footage of this. = A Video E-Fed? = The Winter of 2003 was a time in the Internet Wrestling Community when the website boom started to slowly fade away, and only a short number of websites survived. World-Wrestling.net was one of these sites. Wade Needham knew that in order to continue his site's survival, he needed revolutionary exclusive content. The idea of a Video Electronic Federation was brought up to site helper Scott Stover, and the two thought it was a great idea. However due to no interest in e-fedding on the website, the idea was scrapped. = The Birth of SLAM n JAM = In late January 2004, Wade Needham was a frequent visitor of NoDQ.com. He noticed that Aaron Rift, the site owner, was publishing music videos of his favorite horror characters, displayed in CAW form. Intrigued by this idea, Wade looked at ways to transform this idea. Wade realized that people loved the music videos, so why wouldn't they like to see matches featuring CAW characters. Not only that, but why not showcase it fully edited like a show similar to WWE and TNA. January 30, 2004 will forever be marked as the day CAW officially was born in the Internet Wrestling Community, as Wade Needham taped the first ever SnJ show. The show featured Jay vs. Pauly Shore, Stiffler vs. Tony Montana, and the main event of Silent Bob defeating Babe Ruth. Literally overnight the show achieved it's goal, it brought hits to World-Wrestling.net. The first show of SLAM n JAM CAW earned roughly 600 downloads in it's debut and the number doubled across the year of 2004. The first champions in SnJ history included Eddie Murphy as the World Champion, Pulp Fiction as the Tag Team Champions, Kelly Osbourne as the Womens Champion. = SnJ Gets Posted on NoDQ = Without permission of Wade Needham, Aaron Rift began to post SLAM n JAM on NoDQForums.com. A bit angry by this, Wade informed Aaron not to do that as it took hits away from World-Wrestling.net. After a few posters displayed disliking of the idea SnJ would cease on NoDQ, Wade continued to post it himself. Even to this day Wade Needham looks at this as one of the reasons why SnJ never got bigger in popularity, as it instantly became the "number two" league next to NoDQ CAW. = The First Hiatus = Popular belief is the first hiatus to happen in April 2004, but it actually happened in September 2004. SNJ ran shows from it's start in February to the mega event Superclash in September 2004. Wade Needham was burnt out, and even more of a reason for the hiatus, Wade was frustrated that his product was still overshadowed by NoDQ CAW. = SmackDown! vs. RAW = Smackdown! vs. RAW for the PS2 came out in November 2004, Wade Needham decided to buy it and bring back SLAM n JAM for another run. This run was even more successful than the last, as far as production goes. A few single matches were posted throughout December 2004, but full episodes of SLAM n JAM were produced for January 2005. A five episode season was published, with the season finale at a joint mega event with NoDQ CAW called Domestic Disturbance. After a six week break, another season of SnJ was taped & published. This lead up to SnJ's fareware show entitled Gold Rush on May 7, 2005. One week after that event, SnJ did it's last show with NoDQ in a joint show called Going The Distance. This version of SnJ wasn't to be seen again for a full year. = SLAM n JAM Version 2 = September 2005 marked a turn for the SnJ brand that was a kiss of death. Wade scrapped the entire roster, and introduced characters he created himself out of his mind. Long story short, this version of SnJ lasted only seven weeks. During this time it had an eight man tournament, where SnJ original Babe Ruth made a cameo to lose to the character Gook. Also in this time, SnJ Version 2 was the official CAW show of DeShaun Williams' now defunct Barbwire-Press.com. = State of Emergency = The Spring of 2006 was an interesting one. In April, Wade decided to do a SnJ originals show called State of Emergency. He recreated all of the characters from the original roster on SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006, however the plan was put on hold for two months. June 2006 marked the official return of the original SLAM n JAM CAW. It was first met with criticism, then viewers eventually decided they were happy with a return for one night only. At this same time of SnJ's return announcement, Aaron Rift (who had been on absence from CAW since June 2005) once again overshadowed Wade's moment, and brought back NoDQ CAW. With this, Wade decided to go with a full season over the Summer instead of a one night only show. With this news being published, Aaron Rift's NoDQ CAW ran mega events on the same days as Wade Needham's, stealing the audience like he had done two years prior. The bitter rivalry between the two founding CAW leagues was reborn. This rivalry however only lasted until Christmas time of 2006 as Wade Needham decided he was officially done with the SnJ name, and it's character sheet. = The Digital Wrestling Alliance = After seeing many leagues who have lasted since the first era of CAW stick around, and use the same characters and storylines, Wade Needham decided to dive back into CAW in February 2007. Wanting to break the habit of rehashed stories, characters, etc... he knew he couldn't bring back SnJ. Wade created the DWA (Digital Wrestling Alliance) with an entire roster of characters never before seen in CAW. The first season was an eight man tournament to crown a DWA World Champion, which was won by Shang Tsung on March 16, 2007. The second season featured five episodes, a Pre-Game show and a mega event (Night of Champions). The duration of the second season ranged between the dates of April 26, 2007 - June 1, 2007. Title History DWA CAW World Championship 1. Shang Tsung def. Horac Pinker in the finals of the King of the Ring Tournament DWA Lethal Lottery Championship 1. Butterbean and Anakin Skywalker def. Kid Icarus and Forrest Gump 2. Captain Hook and The Ridler def. Butterbean and Anakin Skywalker = Returns = After another hiatus, Wade posted a SnJ desire Eddie Murphy tribute were at the end of the video, it showed that Slam N Jam returns this Summer. On the official site, it also reports SnJs return. SNJ Returns In the summer Slam N' Jam returned. The big return began with a huge World Title tournament in which the two finalists would face eachother at Gold Rush II, Bruce Lee and Col. Sanders would face each other in the Gold Rush II main event for the vacant title, which Lee would go on to win. A few weeks later SNJ presented Battle Bowl III, which Kareem Abdul-Jabaar would go on to win. At Cawstock '08 which recently aired on September 28, 2008 Kareem Abdul-Jabaar would defeat Bruce Lee for the title in the first ever Game of Death match. Roster Since Return *Bruce Lee *The Babe *Goliath *Kareem Abdul-Jabaar *Maverick *Goose *Cain *Abel *Kal-El *Arthur Curry *Pauly Shore *Stifler *Pac Man *The Rubik Cube *Jules Winnfield *Vincent Vega *Toxic Avenger *Andrew 'Dice' Clay Tag Teams and Stables *'The New Testament' (Goliath, Cain and Abel) *'Top Gun' (Maverick and Goose) *'CAW-X' (Stifler and Pauly Shore) *'Pulp Fiction' (Jules Winnfield and Vincent Vega) Inactive Talent *Dirk Diggler - Currently inactive Other on Air Talent *Wade Needham - Play-by-Play announcer *Theo Clardy - Color Commentator Bobby Spade - General Manager Current Champions SNJ Champion: Kareem Abdul-Jabaar SNJ Tag Team Championship: Top Gun